1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for use in personal computers and remote controllers and to a detection device for use in accelerometers and, particularly, to a capacitance change-based input device and detection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various input devices which make use of a change in capacitance have been proposed as an input device and detection device (both to be referred to as xe2x80x9cinput devicexe2x80x9d hereinafter) for inputting and detecting the physical amount of force or the like in such industries as auto industry, electric industry, machine industry and engineering industry because they do not need temperature compensation.
However, as this type of input devices cannot distinguish horizontal direction (X and Y directions) force applied to an operation unit from vertical direction (Z direction) force applied to the operation unit, they have such a defect as low input accuracy when the operation unit is pressed obliquely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an input device and a detection device which eliminate the above defect of the prior art and have high input accuracy (detection accuracy) and excellent handling ease.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device, each comprising:
separate electrodes comprised of a first electrode for detecting input in a vertical direction and a plurality of electrodes, for example, second to fifth electrodes for detecting input in a horizontal direction and arranged separately on the surface;
an elastic body which faces the above separate electrodes with a predetermined space therebetween, at least a portion opposite to the separate electrodes having conductivity, a thin portion being provided opposite to the electrode for detecting input in a vertical direction, a storage depressed portion being formed on the thin portion, and the space between the elastic body and the separate electrodes changing by input;
a slider connected to the elastic body and movable only in a horizontal direction;
a hard pressing body stored in the storage depressed portion of the elastic body; and
a key top whose portion opposite to the pressing body is movable at least in a vertical direction, wherein
when the slider is moved in a horizontal direction, the elastic body deforms and the space between the conductive portion of the elastic body and the electrodes for detecting input in a horizontal direction changes, and when the key top is pressed, the thin portion of the elastic body deforms through the pressing body and the space between the thin portion and the electrode for detecting input in a vertical direction changes.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device each of which has a tension application means such as an annular projection, or cutout portion or inclined portion to apply tension to the elastic body.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device, wherein a connection portion between the elastic body and the slider is covered with the key top.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device, each comprising:
separate electrodes comprised of a first electrode for detecting input in a vertical direction and a plurality of electrodes, for example, second to fifth electrodes for detecting input in a horizontal direction and arranged separately on the surface;
an elastic body which faces the above separate electrodes with a predetermined space therebetween, at least a portion opposite to the separate electrodes having conductivity, and the space between the elastic body and the electrodes changing by input;
a slider connected to the elastic body and movable only in a horizontal direction; and
a key top whose portion opposite to the electrode for detecting input in a vertical direction is movable in a vertical direction through the elastic body, wherein
when the slider is moved in a horizontal direction, the elastic body deforms and the space between the conductive portion of the elastic body and the electrodes for detecting input in a horizontal direction changes, and when the key top is pressed, the elastic body deforms and the space between the conductive portion of the elastic body and the electrode for detecting in a vertical direction changes.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device each of which has a tension application means such as an annular projection, or cutout portion or inclined portion is provided to apply tension to the elastic body.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there are provided a capacitance change-based input device and detection device, wherein a connection portion between the elastic body and the slider is covered with the key top.